


it's a practical proposal (spoilers from s2 ep 11)

by labelab



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labelab/pseuds/labelab
Summary: EXCUSENoun:ɪkˈskjuːs,ɛkˈskjuːs/1.a reason or explanation given to justify a fault or offence."there can be no excuse for any further delay"If you don't want to feel like a doormat, use a wedding as an excuse to return to LA and see the love of your life again- engaged.





	1. Cinnamon Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Io and I decided to scribble down this fan fiction from the point of view from the humble Bruno Serrano, because we love Greg and we love Rebecca and we love Grebecca. I don't know if anyone will read this but it's just a lil' trial run thingamajig hope it's not completely awful :))))

Hello. My name is Bruno Serrano, the one you may know as being puked on by a drunken Gregory.  
I lived a simple life before becoming a member of the Serrano family; I must say it was altogether a better life in the rundown barn of the Periwinkle household, catching the odd mouse but generally sticking to the healthier plant based lifestyle that so many enjoy. Buuuut I’ve grown to love Greg. Everyone grows to love Greg, it’s factual.

So let’s move on from me and transition to the situation that was so casually becoming a big web of drama in front of- oh there goes me leg.

Oh, right, yeah, I was gnawing at some half-eaten salmon from the night before that Greg had left unattended outside for some good ol' fermentation.  
“No, sir, I didn’t apply for this- okay, just listen, I don’t want to be on The Fringe. I’m being disrespectful? I’ll let you know I’m a student at the Harvard of the South.”  
Eventually, Greg gave in and hung up on the landline, resting it on the oak table at his leg.  
My tongue just about reached the bowl of almond milk when Greg climbed onto his knees to spot my salmon. Tears sprung to his eyes, when suddenly-the phone rang shrill in his ears.  
He rolled his eyes and took the phone firmly into his hand.

“I told you, I don’t want to be on your stupid game show!” Greg yelled through the phone.  
On the other side of the phone, a familiar voice muttered:  
“What?”  
Father’s face lit up as he realised Joshua Felix Chan was talking to him for the first time in months.  
“Josh! Wow, uh, hey!”  
“Hey, Greg, how’s Atlanta?” Josh said cheerfully, suddenly being confronted with the urge to see him, to bro-hug him, to contemplate the pure wonders of life together.  
“Amazing. Everyone’s pretty, uh...sane here.”  
Josh laughed kind of awkwardly, wishing he could hear his sarcasm in sync with his jokey facial expression.  
“So, I know you’re crammed with all your interesting stuff in Atlanta, but if you’ve got like a weekend to spend here in LA, then…”  
“I don’t know, Josh.”  
Josh inhaled, wondering how to explain this to him.  
“I just thought you’d wanna know about my- um...wedding. I was thinking maybe you’d come, if you want,” Josh gulped, tapping his fingertips worriedly on the bed frame beside him.  
Greg passed it off as a joke or something- I mean it had to be a joke- right? He lifted a glass of sparkling water, and laughed. He took a sip and awaited Josh’s laugh. Silence.  
“Um, Greg…”  
His heart hammered anxiously against his chest. Engaged to who? There was a really awkward, long pause in which Greg took the time to search him up on Limpstagram (@joshchan91791)- only to notice his latest photo.

Rebecca. Her curly brown hair had grown out a bit, and her eyes sparkled whilst a beam was spread over her face. She had her hand fanned out, with a glistening ring on her- not thumb- not index- not middle- but her ring finger.

The caption said:

'Finally engaged to the woman of my dreams! Love you Becks <3'

Greg choked on a sip of water and heard Josh finally admit to what he had done.

“Me and Rebecca, we’re…” Josh inhaled. “Getting married.”


	2. Pain au chocolat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this I can't believe anyone would click or even kudo this silly lil' thing. Anyway, heeeeeere you go a brand new batch of steamy pastry chapters :)))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a new chapter posted really soon if people actually enjoy this story somehow :).

\----------

  
  


As Greg bit into the vanilla fudge he could feel the sugar hit intensifying- it felt almost like alcohol, but the butterflies had reached his tongue instead. 

 

He was sitting in the quirky hipster café in close quarters to his apartment with his new roommate, Fergus, who looked like a British-French Josh Chan with a cardigan. And if you’re wondering about how I know this when I’m at home, a while away from my owner, injecting you with this intriguing information…

 

Well, that’s a secret I’ll  _ never  _ tell. Anyway…

 

Greg’s mind was in a land it hadn’t reached in a while- Rebecca Bunch Land.

 

There was like this montage of his favourite moments with her- the time he serenaded her with his UTI celebration; the time they first met each other in Homebase; that kiss at the duck pond (which, secretly, he had never regretted) and every time she stared at him and smiled when their gazes met. But he knew that was only a fraction of the story, Rebecca had broken his heart countless times and the two of them were always close to breaking point. 

 

“I gotta go. There’s this yoga class and it’s gonna be  _ sweet!  _ I’ll see you tonight?” Fergus smiled, waving his fingers as goodbye.

 

Greg looked up for a second and nodded. His phone seemed to be pulling his eyes in, this sort of enticing light that just screamed in his face. Yeah, just righhhht in his face.

 

Eventually, he caved in and opened his Gmail account, and it wasn’t a surprise what sat at the top of his inbox.

 

**_Ticket for SoCal :)_ **

**_From chanuajosh@gmail.fom_ **

 

The bitter ex-bartender tapped hesitantly on the message, noticing some printable papers that were booked especially for his name. A pros and cons list began to form in his mind.

 

_ Pros: _

 

  * __It’s your best friend’s wedding, you’d get to finally see him happy__


  * _You can see Rebecca again_


  * _Papa Serrano’s there too- it seems like there’s a pending catch-up plan_


  * _Um…._



 

 

_ Cons: _

  
  


 

  * __You get to see the love of your life marry your over-privileged best friend__


  * _You have to go back to that town you moved away from for a reason_


  * _You have to be confronted with saying goodbye again_


  * _There’s a 1/4 chance you can’t help but move back to West Covina_



 

  
It was Friday afternoon, and the wedding would commence the next day at noon. This was his final chance, his final excuse to return to his birth town. I think you can guess what happened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what happened next? MYSTERIOUS... the chapter after this is guaranteed juice.


	3. Danish Swirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yum exciting Danish Swirls

“Flight for Argentina now boarding. Flight 79, gates opening,” the PA said monotonously over an overhead speaker.

Greg was sitting on the only available couch he could find next to a woman who kept slurping a massive bottle of water every half a second, and a child on his DS, humming along to the music of Super Mario Cousins. Greg felt repulsive in his tracksuit and short-sleeved black T-shirt; it had been a pretty long flight and now there was this clamour of people wanting to leave the airport, in which he could not be bothered to stand with.

When he finally saw a clearing, he grabbed his suitcase and pushed past everyone to get out of the claustrophobia-causing hell of a place. 

He glanced at his watch, only to notice that it was 10:00, which was the perfect amount of time for him to go to a public bathroom and change, then get to the wedding early.

After he settled himself into a suit, he thought about seeing his friends. He soon realised that he hadn’t left anyone a message that he was coming, and he didn’t feel like intruding. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he dialled Josh’s number. Typically like Josh- there was no answer, so he recorded a quick voicemail and headed to the chapel. It seemed as if they couldn’t get a spot anywhere nicer, so this is what they had to settle for.

Meanwhile, Covina’s chapel was filled with guests tearing up as Rebecca walked slowly down the aisle. She cleared her mind from any doubts that began to rose- Josh was who she was meant to be with. No-one else, just the man of her dreams.

JUST Josh. 

Rebecca sighed and forced an exaggerated smile on her face. She was happy. Definitely.

There stood Darryl and White Josh, squeezing each other’s hands, Paula and Scott, exchanging proud glances. Rebecca wished her relationship was more like that. But she shook her head and took Josh’s hand, whose emotions weren’t very extravagant- just a bare smile.

Greg stood outside the grand building, confused as to why no one was there yet. Josh had said it was at noon, so he had expected everyone to be there by now. He ran up the stairs, thinking maybe he could go in early to see if anyone was there. 

“Rebecca Nora Bunch,” the vicar began.

The bride looked up at Josh, making eye contact for the first time since she had arrived. He seemed happy, but there was just this nagging thing inside of her that she wanted so badly to go away, telling her that she shouldn’t go on any longer.

“Do you take Joshua Felix Chan, in health and in sickness…”

Rebecca looked down at the bouquets by her feet. The flowers seemed to have withered over the past few minutes, which took her by alarm. It was just superstition. Right?

Meanwhile, Greg fumbled for the door handle, naive to how he was indeed late, not early. As the knob twisted, his eyes widened. The full picture came into context, and there he saw the entire wedding in progress, Rebecca mid sentence of her “I do's”.

“Greg!” Rebecca exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy it I don't even know plus please give me suggestions, it's hard to create adorable Grebecca moments when Josh is in the way haha kidding kinda

 

\--------

Greg’s jaw gawped as he noticed he had just interrupted the two of them. Josh looked hurt, betrayed, but Rebecca’s feelings were unreadable. She quickly released Josh’s hands and whispered “Excuse me”.

 

She ran as fast as she could in her gown, then took Greg’s hand in hers and dragged him outside.

Suddenly, she was confronted with the urge to wrap her arms around his neck, to breathe in his unique Greg-ness and talk to him about everything,

 

But she stood strong.

 

“This is meant to be the happiest day of my life!” Rebecca almost screamed, her voice cracking. “ _ You  _ left me! So why would you interrupt me finally finding happiness?” 

 

She could barely speak anymore, tears spurting out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

 

This all seemed surreal for Greg. He didn’t think he could love her anymore in that moment, in her frilly white dress, her hair tumbling down her, well, chin and her eyes glimmering in the sun. 

 

“I’m sorry, Rebecca. I...I knew this was a mistake, it’s just that I just thought it would be cruel to miss this. Josh said it was at 12, but clearly not, and I promise I never meant to interrupt anything.”

 

Becks began choking on her tears, not stopping to wipe them off or try and hold them back. Soon enough she sank to the ground, burying her face in her hands.

 

“Greg, I don’t know, why- why this is happening to me. I could’ve ignored you, couldn’t I? I could’ve went on and been married to this guy I’ve been obsessing about ever since 10th grade. I don’t understand,” Rebecca weeped, looking up at Greg so innocently that he couldn’t help but fall to his knees with her. 

 

He placed his hand on top of hers, and Rebecca felt goosebumps up her arm, however hastily tried to dismiss them.

 

“Are you definite about this wedding?” Greg asked.

 

She shrugged.

 

“Okay, what are you definite about?” 

 

Rebecca breathed in deeply and tried to dig as deep as she could for something she was surer about than anything.

 

“I’m not ready for this. Me and Josh getting married? I mean, we haven’t gone on an actual date with each other like...ever. We just sit at home and do what Josh wants and I don’t...I don’t know if this is a relationship.”

 

Rebecca stared at the chapel, then back at Greg, who looked like an angel in the blinding sunlight. She moved closer to him, and his heart raced.

 

After a long, wistful moment of them gazing into each other’s eyes, Rebecca enclosed him in a tight hug, feeling a wave of relief to have him back. She realised, when Greg began to detangle himself, that she wanted it to last forever. And all of a sudden, the pent up feelings from when he left for Emory slammed her again. Her veins throbbed with longing and she wished that, back at the airport, she had told him that she loved him. 

 

She quickly clambered up and ran back inside, Greg left on the floor, every muscle aching with a deprivation of Rebecca. He never stopped loving her- and he hated that.

  
  



	5. Custard Tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, sorry it took so long to come out, I'll release chapters in batches next time :)

Rebecca ran hastily down the aisle towards Josh.

 

“Josh, um, where were we?” she cleared her throat and took his hands back in hers.

 

Josh looked down at the floor and quickly let go of her hands, restraining them to his sides.

 

The bride looked around, confounded, hoping for some kind of answer from someone. Her fiancé could barely  _ look  _ at her, and she wondered if he was taking a simple hug out of proportion. 

 

However, everything came into context as she swung her head around her shoulder and noticed Nathaniel Plimpton standing near. He seemed almost- guilty- which was weird from someone she thought had a completely hollow heart.

 

He stepped forwards.

 

“Rebecca, I had to tell Josh the truth. About, you know, the elevator thing. I didn’t mean to but...he wants to call off the marriage.” Nathaniel said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Her gaze was immediately aimed at Josh just a second after Nathaniel. Rage filled her bones.

 

“JOSHUA FELIX CHAN!” she screamed. “You’re really going to dump me over what, a mistake? Aren’t you the one I’m marrying?” 

 

Josh seemed bewildered, and rose his head.

 

“You were  _ engaged  _ to me! And all it took was some seducing for you to cave in and...you know…” Josh’s tone got smaller.

 

“What? You think we had...sex!?” Rebecca snapped.

 

Josh nodded as if it was the most blatant thing in the world.

She shook her head, wondering how any of this could have happened. They had known each other for ten years, would she really do anything with almost a stranger just because? 

  
  


But, beneath the anger, sadness and pain, she felt one thing at the bottom of her heart.

  
Relief.


	6. Eclairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend Adrienne wrote the first bit btw then I ruined it plus please comment you can comment if you're a guest I WOULD JUST like something to do with my life like read comments and write fanfic haha k bye

 

\--------

  
  


_Knock._   


 

She shouldn’t answer it. She knew she shouldn’t.

NO, she thought to herself. But even as she was thinking it, she was getting up to walk over to the door.

 

“Greg?!” She exclaimed hopefully as she wrenched it open.

 

But it wasn’t Greg. Definitely not.

 

“Hey Rebecca,” Valencia nodded at her and let herself inside.

 

“Okay…” Rebecca muttered, her eyes following Valencia as she sat down.

 

As Rebecca took a seat next to her guest, she was shocked to see Valencia enclosing her in an awkward half-hug and letting go as soon as she could. It seemed as if she wasn’t used to the ‘friend’ thing.

 

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I hope your wedding planning didn’t go to waste,” Rebecca said sincerely.

 

“No, Rebecca, I’m sorry,” Valencia didn’t really sound sorry, but Rebecca still smiled. “I really am. I know you loved Josh and everything, but, if I can ask, did anything actually happen between you and Nathaniel?”

 

She shut her eyes and shook her head.   
“All that happened was, um, we kissed. Which I guess is normal since we’d been stuck in an elevator together for 10 hours, plus there were the devil winds. But, ugh, I just ruin everything. I finally had the person I wanted all my life and, like usual, I messed it all up.”

 

“Wait, so Josh didn’t believe you? God, this is so typical of him! Why is he so scared of commitment?”

 

Rebecca shrugged, tears welling up in her eyes. She just wished she could be sure of something for once. And she was sure- she thought- until she made one slip up and was scared it would happen again.

 

“Thank you Valencia, for coming. I know things have been hard ever since the drama with Josh, but I’ve really missed you.”

 

“I’ve missed you too,” Valencia said quietly, placing a comforting hand on top of hers.

 

_ Knock. _

 

Rebecca glanced at the door, then back at Valencia, and then walked over.

 

When she opened it, she was confronted with the person she’d wanted to see more than anyone at the moment.

 

Greg.

 

He looked so sympathetic and opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him by leaning on the tips of her toes and swinging her arms over his neck. Greg noticed Valencia on the sofa, who eventually grabbed her black clutch from the side table and left, leaving the two exes alone. 

 

Rebecca cleared her throat and beckoned him inside.

 

“You want anything? I’ve got root beer, juice or water if you’re really going for a cleansing sort of th-”

 

“Rebecca, come on. You know why I’m here.” Rebecca raised a confused eyebrow. “Josh? The man you would’ve been married to by now if it weren’t for me?”

 

Inside, she realised that what he had said was half true.

 

She swallowed.

 

“Greg, you know that’s not true. Josh believed what he wanted to hear, which wasn’t true. Marriage needs trust, right? And that marriage wouldn’t have been like that.”

“But, Rebec-”

 

“Please, Greg. This is the last thing I want to talk about right now.”

 

He nodded and asked for some water. Rebecca reached for his own glass, the one she used to let him use when he stayed the night. She’d never given anyone else that glass since then. It was the only piece of him she refused to burn.

 

“Okay. What about the duck pond?” Greg suggested, missing the scenery in West Covina.

Rebecca turned around and grinned, delighted.

Greg knew what was best for him was to go back to Atlanta, right that second, but his brain forced his mouth to stay shut, and he smiled to himself, letting his heart silently rejoice in his chest.


	7. Cream Puffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally i can make cute things happen btw i post a new chapter every day so pls check and read :)

\--------

  
  


It was the first day that it hadn’t rained in weeks. Rebecca took that as a sign- Greg took that as a pleasant surprise. 

 

The sun glowered down on the two of them and the ex-bartender felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time- he wasn’t sure what it was, but it was familiar and it felt...good.

 

“Okay, um, truth,” Rebecca said, walking beside her friend.

 

“Right...truth. So, Bunch, who was your first crush? I bet it’s gonna be a story from kindergarten about meeting in the sand pit.” Greg wouldn’t be surprised if that was the truth. Rebecca always wanted a fairytale, so she’d probably fall in love as soon as she could.

 

She laughed to herself, finding no truth in it at all. 

 

“Well, actually,  _ Serrano _ , it was when I was 16. At summer camp, with a guy called Joshua Felix Chan-”

 

He interrupted her straight away.

 

“Wait, no, I mean like a school kind of crush, you know, like a secret obsession kind of thing?”

 

“Yeah. That’s kind of what I was implying.”

 

Greg thought to himself for a second, was the reason she was so head over heels in love with Josh because he was her first love? He shook the thought out of his head, I mean it’s not like he cared anyway. Right? He was over Rebecca, for good. If anything ever happened between them, he would die of some disease in 2 weeks, tops.

 

He stopped and looked up at the church he remembered coming to with Josh, to see Father Brah or play some basketball.

 

When he glanced over at Rebecca, she was staring at the ice cream stall by the park across the road.

 

“Oh my God, Greg, it’s an ice cream truck! I haven’t seen one ever since I left home for New York!” 

 

Greg laughed.

 

“Okay, Bunch, I’ll go get us some.” 

 

“Get me a double scoop, plus syrup, because I mean everyone likes syrup,” Rebecca replied, feeling strangely content that Greg was here with her.

 

As she turned her head over her shoulder, she noticed Josh walking outside into the basketball court. She ducked behind the bench, only to notice a girl, about 5”7, dark skin and curly brown hair, standing with him.

 

“Sarah, come on!” Josh called as she walked away.

 

“Josh, you would’ve been married by now if it weren’t for me!” Sarah said, clearly aggravated.

 

Rebecca’s heart sunk to the bottom of her chest- what on  _ earth  _ did she mean?

 

“Sarah, you know that’s not true. I was...unsure. But the only thing I’m sure about is you.”

 

“I don’t know. Your fiancé was really hurt, Josh. If you believed her about the thing with her boss, then you should’ve told her that. Instead of pretending to be betrayed and making her feel guilty about something she didn’t-”

 

Josh cut her off and took her face in his hands.

 

“No, no, no, no, no,” Rebecca muttered to herself, jealousy burning like acid in her throat.

 

In seconds, the two of them were kissing, and neither of them pulled away.

 

“Hey, Rebecca, I got-” Greg began, holding two cones in his hands.

 

And then he noticed- she was running away. Confusion and regret slammed his head all at once, until he realised just why she was leaving so soon. 

 

Josh had moved on in the space of less than 24 hours.

  
_ Damn it. _


	8. *pastry name*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love how this started off as a comedy then I realised I wasn't funny

\---------

 

Rebecca had nestled herself beside a tree and stared over at the people walking across the path a few metres away, trying her hardest to cry.

“Rebecca!” a voice shouted.

“Hey, Greg,” Rebecca muttered, kicking the soil under her shoe. “Sorry I ruined our date, like I ruin everything.”

“Oh my God, Rebecca. You don’t ruin everything. And...I saw Josh. Buuuuuut it’s okay because I got ice cream.”

She laughed and took the cone from his hand, which had lost its form but still tasted pretty good. She’d had ice cream twice in her life before, once with her dad on a visit for the holidays, and the other time with her mum after the tantrum she threw when she saw the truck, although most of it was disturbed by Naomi dragging out a critical nutritional analysis. This, with Greg, was by far her favourite.

As Greg glanced over at her, he realised she looked irritated and was putting a surprising amount of energy into furrowing her brows.

“Um...you okay?” Greg asked.

“I’m not crying, Greg. I should be, I mean, he deserves at least that.”

“No, Rebecca, he doesn’t. You’re too smart to trip yourself with guilt- I swear you went to Harvard...maybe they should re-think who they-”

“I’m sorry. I can’t deal with any teasing right now.”

Greg hadn’t ever done this before, but he reached out towards Rebecca and pulled her close into his chest. Usually it was Rebecca hugging him for consolidation.

She nestled her head into his shoulder and felt a warmth rush through her body. There was no intensity and her heart didn’t hammer because of a heating intimacy- it was because of having someone to confide in, who made her feel better no matter what.

As for Greg, an irritating quarter of him telling him to go to Atlanta- now. But as Rebecca’s head laid comfortably in his shoulder, he smiled, and decided letting go was the worst thing for both of them at that moment.

After about a minute, Rebecca realised she had to let go. 

“Um...I’ll see you tomorrow right? Not that I have to, just maybe. Oh, you don’t have to come. I just, it’ll be super rando if I see you, but I hope I do- I mean...I’ll just stop talking,” Rebecca muttered, and walked away, throwing her ice cream in the bin.

She didn’t want to be like Josh. She wanted to be adolescent for once, to pass it off maturely and be friends with Greg for once. But, no matter what, he was in the back of her mind and he wouldn’t go away.


	9. Filo Pastry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can't get over him everyone keeps saying santino isn't coming back some even say they hate him and i'm angry because he's incredible

 

\----------

  
  


Rebecca stroked the rim of her wine glass, impatiently waiting by the phone for Greg to text back. She had invited him to have a drink or something, and it had been about 2 hours without a reply.

 

Meanwhile, her friend/ex/ex-fiancée’s friend was buying a ticket to Atlanta, trying to banish the guilt from his mind- he had made his mind and it was final. Rebecca was bad for him, and he couldn’t stay in this town any longer without getting to the edge of his sanity.

As he reached for his phone, he saw the new text notification and felt his heart sink. It was almost like life was trying to make this hard for-

 

“ATTENTION,” the PA practically screamed overhead. “All trains have been delayed due to weather warnings. Please stay patient and we’ll get the trains up and running as soon as possible.”

 

People sighed in annoyance all around him. The first thing he felt he needed to do was tell Rebecca he was leaving. That way was so much easier, instead of having to face her again and see the heartbreak inflicted like it was a few months ago. 

 

Greg evaluated some possible explanations, but in the end stuck with:

 

_ Hey, Rebecca. I’m leaving for Atlanta now but it was good seeing u. Bye. _

 

And that was when, about a mile away, Rebecca heard the news blare in the living room.

There was a woman with black hair, a raincoat clutched tightly around her shoulders.

 

“Winds are reaching around 93 mph, and some minor damage has been caused. We recommend staying inside, and don’t turn to any forms of transport right now, because it’s looking pretty bad out here!”

 

Rebecca remembered the brief text Greg had sent her, and realised he couldn’t be boarding in this weather. She instantly checked the train times, only to notice the last train to Atlanta was 2 hours ago. And she received that text way after that train. So that meant Greg  _ had  _ to be at the station.

 

She pulled a coat over her knee-length dress and ran outside, kind of terrified, but there was the tiniest bit of hope that her mind pursued. She couldn’t lose him again, because he was the best thing in her life at the moment.

 

Her hair began to dampen as she ran towards the central town, attempting to ignore the rain shower getting into her eyes and clinging onto her make-up. 

 

Panting, she stopped outside the station and clutched her side. This was the least attractive form she could see Greg in, but it’s not like she cared. Right?

 

She climbed up the stairs and saw a man with a black jacket and jeans, leaning against a wall and talking to a little boy who was laughing at something he said. She stood by the door, intending to go in, but instead just stood there and smiled almost proudly of Greg.

 

His eyes soon caught hers, and he said bye to the child, then walked over. 

 

“Greg, let’s go inside, you’ll freeze to death,” Rebecca said.

 

“No, it’s busy enough already,” Greg sighed, “Did you run all the way here?”

 

He looked at her soaked brown hair and realised how quick she was breathing and guessed the answer was yes.

 

“Well, my car wasn’t really a safe option. And, um, since your train was delayed, I thought I could at least come and say goodbye.”

 

“We know what happened last time when you decided to say goodbye. It wasn’t fun. I had planned to just get back to Emory as soon as I could, then it wouldn’t hurt as much for us,” Greg said sadly.

 

“Maybe you could say the delay was fate.”

  
She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth, and looked down in embarrassment.

 

“Oh Bunch. Just- just, shut up.”

 

Rebecca laughed slightly, and looked up into his eyes. Dang it, he even looked cute in the rain. There was a moment of aching silence, and that’s when Greg couldn’t take the tension anymore. He brought her head close to his and- to Rebecca’s astonishment- kissed her. In that minute, everything melted away, the rain pelting into their skin, the winds, even the past. Greg trailed his hands through her hair, and she slung her arms over his neck, kissing him the way she wanted to back in the airport, back at the Taco Festival, back in HomeBase when he was making her a gin and tonic. Every moment just suddenly summed up, and both of them felt so weirdly ecstatic.

 

And for once, neither of them felt any regret, or anything holding them back. Just the two of them, in the middle of this town, under a murky sky, and it felt like the town was lit up by the electricity between them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short first chapter there is more more more more more see you soon :D


End file.
